


Choice of Time

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They were thrown back in time against their will. They decide to make the best of it, and have some fun along the way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The school was just as they remembered it. Before all deaths and destruction, caused by Voldemort. Now, they had another opportunity to change all that. They will not fail, not this time. They each had their own ideas how to utilize this chance, even though they worked towards the same goal. Predictably, Hermione was the first to speak up.

"We should have a name." she said

"I vote for Dumbledore's Army, again." Ginny spoke next, raising her hand

"Who should be the leader?"

As one, they all turned to look at Harry.

"Fine." he sighed "Since I am not getting out of it, I suppose I might as well make the best of it."

With this, they returned to the castle. It was fortunate they were on the lakeshore, and thus they could avoid any uncomfortable questions."

"Look who is there." Luna pointed out

There, on the bank, several Hufflepuff students were resting. Including Cedric.

Harry felt his heart constrict. Beside him, Cho stiffened.

"What should we do regarding him?" she asked silently

"We can't do anything right now." Harry closed his eyes briefly "But one of us will befriend him so that we can act when the time comes."

"I'll do it." Luna volunteered

She slipped into her 'help, I am bullied' persona, complete with crying and all. As expected, Cedric came over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"The others are being - mean - and they bully me - for being - different." Luna said in between sobs

"There is nothing wrong with being different." Cedric said "If you want, I'll be your friend."

"I would love that." Luna smiled, and her eyes reflected her joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts students aren't the only ones who traveled back in time.

Viktor Krum walked through the corridors of his home school until he reached a certain door. He paused and knocked.

"Come in." a raspy voice said 

Viktor opened the door, and took a deep breath. He would prove where his true loyalties lay by getting rid of the man in front of him. For his beliefs. For his friends. And most importantly, for Hermione. She was a Muggle-Born, and would be the first one killed should Voldemort win. And that was something he refused to let happen.

"Hello, Headmaster." he smiled

One Sectumsempra later, and Karkaroff bled out beautifully. Then he took a leaf out of Crouch's book and transfigured the body into a bone. It was easier to carry this way. He dumped the bone into the lake. 

Then he stole the Durmstrang ship and steered it away from the shore. He had no intention of returning.

"Wait for me, Hermione." he whispered 

Hogwarts was a much better fit for him, anyway. Transferring schools would be a hassle, but one he could endure.

-x-

"Don't go." Gabrielle had her arms wrapped around her older sister

"I have to." Fleur told her gently "There are lives at stake, and I have to play my part. When everything is settled, I'll come get you. I am also making arrangements to get married to my boyfriend, and we'll be living with him, you and I."

"Promise, big sis?" Gabrielle asked her shyly

"I promise." Fleur smiled

Once Gabrielle couldn't see her anymore, however, her expression became more somber.

"I will defeat you, Voldemort, for mine and Gabrielle's sake. After all, she and I are half-breeds, and thus you'd want to eliminate us too." Fleur vowed

-x-

In the plain, unremarkable city situated in Southern England lived an equally unremarkable man. In truth, however, he was anything but unremarkable.

"I finally found you." he whispered, brandishing the wand at the figure in front of him "You will not harm me or anyone else I care about, for that matter."

"Says someone who tried to kill their former friend."

"He deserved it."

"Or did he?"

The plain-looking man sighed. He was used to this sort of manipulation.

"I didn't come here to listen to you." he said sharply "I came here to dispose of you, so you'd never harm anyone else again."

"Try your best." his opponent taunted

"Oh, I shall." his eyes narrowed "Goodbye, Fenrir Greyback."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The D.A tackle the first problem.

The members of D.A met in their tried and secure location. Only this time, there was a new addition to them.

"You're late." Harry said, his eyes twinkling merrily

"Sorry, something came up." Cedric shrugged, smiling belligerently

"Right." Harry grinned "Now, this is a club for planning our future activities."

"I have an idea." Luna piped up

"All right, speak it."

They all listened with rapt attention as Luna revealed her idea. They all had to agree that it had merit. They made a couple of tweaks in order to ensure their success. 

Finally, they were ready to start off their plan.

-x-

Professor Quirrell grimaced. His drink tasted weird. He dismissed it for a time.

Once he retired to his quarters, the potion finally kicked in and he slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Immediately, two House-Elves appeared. They observed him for a while, before nodding in satisfaction.

"He is out." one of them said

"I know that." the other replied "Well, we did our part. Now Miss Lovegood would teach us that charm and we'll never receive clothes again."

-x-

Once Quirrell woke up, he was in the center of the magic circle. Several shadowy figures stood at the edge of the circle.

"We're all ready." a grave voice spoke "Let the exorcising ritual begin.

He recognized the figures as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and someone he had never seen before.

"Luna Lovegood." she introduced herself in response to the stare "I am not a student yet, but they smuggled me into the school. They are keeping me hidden until the second year begins. Then I'll get to play with one Lucius Malfoy."


	4. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things lurking about in the dark.

Cedric headed towards the specific place on the grounds. He loved this spot, for it offered a magnificent view, plus the grass was soft.

Someone grabbed him from behind, and a hand slid over his mouth. He was dragged out of the sight.

Finally, he was released, and he took a good look at the other person. One he recognized.

"Are you......Viktor Krum?" he stammered "The Bulgarian Seeker?"

"That would be me." Viktor replied nonchalantly

"What do you want from me?" Cedric frowned

"I need your help, actually." Viktor revealed "Or more accurately, we need your help."

There was a rustling in the bushes, before more people emerged, to stand beside Viktor. Cedric recognized them as Hogwarts students from various years. All except one, that was.

"This is Fleur Delacour, an exchange student from France." Viktor supplied, noticing Cedric's confusion

"We're members of a clandestine organization known as Dumbledore's Army." Fleur explained

"We'd like you to join us." Viktor added

"So what do you do?" Cedric asked

"Our long-term goal is to bring down a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort." a blonde girl with striking blue eyes revealed "Our goal for the moment is bringing down a dangerous individual, one of his most loyal followers that still walks free."

"And why do you think I can help?"

"He happens to like Quidditch, and you're proficient in that. We'll stage a Quidditch game, and throw me, an international Quidditch celebrity, into the fold. We spread the news." Viktor clarified "That'll lure him out, and we'll get him then. But we need more of competent Quidditch players to make it work, which is where you come in, Cedric."

"But how do you plan for him to find out?"

"That's where Luna comes in." Viktor smiled 

The blonde, blue-eyed girl smiled dreamily.

"My dad runs a newspaper." she said "We'll interview Viktor Krum, and he'll come running."


	5. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travelers set up their trap.

It was a freezing day, and yet that didn't deter any of the players. Krum had scouted out several of the best players in England, Cedric included, and it was enough to form two teams to compete. Meanwhile, Luna and her father did everything in their power to spread the news of this game throughout England. They were determined to make this a bait worth taking. 

And sure enough, he had come. He was invisible, just like the first time around, but the soft thumping of his feet as he walked alerted them he was there nonetheless. 

"Capture team, let's go." Neville commanded 

They followed him until he took a seat. Two of them sat behind him, two in front of him, two to the left, and two to the right. They were effectively fencing him in.

While Neville and Ernie held onto Winky, Hermione, who had the most experience with it, reached out and removed the Invisibility cloak he was wearing.

Then, they shouted the incantation of a familiar spell as one, and ropes shot out of their wands, binding him tightly.

"Well, hello, Crouch." Hermione smiled

The man in front of her squirmed against his bindings, to no avail.

"Now, what should we do with you?" Hermione wondered "Should we inform the Aurors and have you thrown back into Azkaban?"

"I, for one, would like to see that happen." Neville huffed "Thanks to him and his Death Eater pals, my parents will never talk to me again."

"I have a better idea." Luna smiled "We can use him to turn the tide of war in our favor. Then we'll send him back to Azkaban. Would you do the honors, Neville?"

Neville nodded.

"Imperio." he said, his voice steady "You're ours now, and you will help us whenever we want you to. You'll be staying in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts otherwise."

At that moment, Krum and other players landed, their part done.

With this done, they all disapparated one by one. Krum and Neville took Crouch away with them.

-x-

The room had one bed, fully furnished, and complete with a set of cuffs for arms and legs.

Krum and Neville forced Crouch onto the bed, before binding him with those very cuffs.

"Hope the accommodations are to your liking." Neville said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and controlled fury "Now you know the condition my parents are in thanks to you and your friends."

Crouch just stared at him with unfocused eyes, a tell-tale of someone under the Imperius curse.

"Now, your first undertaking will take place in less than a year, so enjoy this until then." Neville said as he stood up "We'll be bringing you food every two days. Don't want you to waste away. That will hamper our plans."

Then they left, leaving Crouch alone in the darkness.


	6. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet, even if it's premature.

Cho swallowed. It felt surreal to be walking by her boyfriend like this once more. Cedric's warm brown eyes stared back at her. It was like that day never happened. 

But it had happened. She wasn't around to see it happened, but she had seen the body.

Warm tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not in front of Cedric. Not when she was crying for him.

She wanted nothing more than to kidnap Pettigrew and strangle him till he turned blue, and before he has the chance to kill Cedric.

Cedric was a good person, who valued fairness above everything else. He didn't deserve to die.

"I was thinking of introducing you to my parents." Cedric said

Cho winced at the mention of Amos and Selene. She couldn't face them now, knowing that what happened happened. 

"Not now." she said "It's too early."

This was a survivor's guilt talking, she knew, but she needed time. Time to overcome the demons of the past, and time to make sure it never happened.

Then she could face Amos and Selene without the survivor's guilt taking over.

Then she and Cedric would have all the time in the world for themselves.

-x-

Ron woke up just in time to see a retreating figure. His gaze fell onto the cage beside his bed, which was empty.

Quietly, he climbed out of the bed and dressed up. He looked out of the window. He eventually saw a lone figure leave the castle and descended towards the lake.

He followed, careful not to make any noise, and went down to the lake.

Cho Chang stood by the water. From the looks of it, she was trying to drown Wormtail in the lake.

"Why?" he asked

"You know why." she muttered, not looking up

"He needs to resurrect Voldemort for us."

"We can force Crouch to do that." she retorted 

"You Ravenclaws really are smart." he mused

"Yes, we are." she smiled, although that smile didn't reach her eyes "Just as Hufflepuffs are loyal, hardworking and value fairness."

And then she broke down crying. Here, under the cover of the darkness, she could do that freely.

She never let go of Wormtail, keeping him underwater.


End file.
